


She made a sacrifice for a reason

by Princessofthedogs



Series: She made a sacrifice for a reason [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Qiana sacrifices herself to marry Killian, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Instead Qiana being kidnapped, she went with Lance and Walter to his hideout. Lance and Walter were caught by Killian. To end his plans she made a deal with him. That deal was for her and him to do lovemaking and even to marry. Because she cares about her brother and Walter.
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She made a sacrifice for a reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878388
Kudos: 2





	1. She made a sacrifice for a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Then There Was One Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037644) by [Toaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse). 



Walter and Qiana didn’t listen to Lance. The three entered the hidden building. “Stay here Qiana!” He looks at her serious. “Walter you’re coming with me!” He told him. Walter nods at him. “If he’s going I’m going too!” She spat. “You’re not!” He snarls back at his sister.

But Lovey can stay here with you, Walter smiles. Fine… But she crossed her fingers behind her back. Lance and Walter go look for Robo Hand. She went after them. But she saw them being carried, she followed them. Qiana hid from a corner. When they woke up they saw huge screen and Walter was shocked.

N…no… He saw all the people at the H.T.U.V. Killian was standing already with a unpleasant look. “Have we met before Japan?” Lance gave a long face. Kyrgyzstan, he snarls. Walter turns to look at Lance, with odd look. Qiana grew wide as big ever. You don’t have to do this, Walter cried.

“You took everything me!” He gave Lance a dirty look. “Now I’m going to take everything for you…. “NO JUST WAIT!” She yells. The three turned at her. “Who are you?” He barked. I’m Lance’s little sister, she whispered. “Really, huh?” He raise a eyebrow. “Lance, I didn’t know that you had a sister?” He devilish smiles at him.

“Your sister quite beautiful, Lance.” He said with a smirk, Lance growls at him. She took a deep breath, sighs. “Killian… I will make you a deal if you release my best friend and my brother, even dropping the plans of revenge and framing him, is it a deal?” She frowns. 

“Qiana… What are you to do?” Lance panicky.

“What type of deal?” He waited with bated breath.

She took a deep breath and swallows hard. “Maybe I can give you…something would a man will love…?” Lance shakes his head and breathes heavily. “Like what?” He curious smile at her. Like….sex, she whispered. 

He gave her a stimulations smile. He turns off the assassin drones.

We can be together but in the US and I also can be your wife, she tried not to cry. He chuckled darkly. “There’s no backing up in this, ok, Qiana.” He devilish smiles at her. She swallows hard. 

“Qiana don’t do this!” Walter cries. I’m doing this for a reason, Walter. She bit her lip hard knowing if she is doing the right thing. He walks to her, picks her up like bridal style and starts walking to the room. “NO QIANA!” Walter screams. Lance closed his tightly and regretting everything.

He closed the door and locked it. “Why don’t you start first?” He devilish smiles. She nodded. She slipped off her sassy boots kicks them to the floor and unties her floral jumpsuit letting it drop to the floor. 

She hooked her bra threw it next to her clothes, kicks her pink ruffled panties  
He stares at her admiring her body. “How old are you?” He breathed. I’m...20… He smirked. “Do you want me to lay down on the bed?” She frowns, he nods. She did what she was told.

He threw his coat to the ground, next he unbuttoned his navy blue shirt, throws it to the ground. She turns her head to the side, crying. He unbuckles his belt, pulls down his boxer. He moves her head straight to face him.

She felt him laying over her hips and feeling his cock about to push in. I’m going to go first then you go next, she nods. He pushes with a little pace, hugging her with a hard kiss. 

He pulled out, they moaned and hot breath between their faces. He pushed again with fast pace. He kept going, he smirked at her, a sweat drop from his face to hers. “My turn isn’t?” She whispered. She wrapped around his neck, moving up and down, she tried hold back the moan but she couldn’t control it. 

He went in hardcore into her core, she knows she’s going end up pregnant. He pulls out, he lost his breath with satisfy smile. She bursts into to tears.

“When do you want the wedding to be on?” Qiana whispers. Maybe 21st day of February, he said. “By the way where do you live?” He asked her. I live in Washington, DC. Let’s get dressed. He walks with her out of the room with his hands on her waist.

He releases her and walks over to Lance with a dirty smile. Your sister is a wonderful thing, he breathed. Lance growls at him. Soon you’re going to be my brother in law, he smirked. Lance snarls at him too.

He released them from the chair. Lance runs to his sister.

Please…don’t…touch..me… He didn’t listen. Qiana backs up from him, she doesn’t look at him. Lance frowns.

Qiana, are you going to tell them, he smugly smiles. “Tells us what?” Walter frowns. She had a lump in her throat. I…I can’t, she shook her head. “You want me to tell them?” He sneers. She nods slowly.

We’re getting married on the 21st day, with a devilish smile. Walter’s heart sank. I meet you on the 17th day, my Love. He kisses her forehead. Qiana sighs.

It’s February 17th...

She saw all of her things in boxes and her room was empty, she sighs. Lance entered her with a sad expression on his face. “Qiana…?” He frowns. “Lance I know what you’re going to say to me and the answer is no!” She sobs.

Lance frowns. Her things were being carried outside to the car. Killian, Lance scowled at him. Lance, Killian glowered at him. “Are you ready my Love?” She nods softly.

Killian opens the door for her. Thank you… “QIANA WAIT!” Walter yelled out for her. Walter, Qiana smiles softly. He walks to her,’he held her gift. This is for you…Qiana, he frowns.

Thank you, Walter, she smiled. “Open!” Walter grins sadly. When she opened it, she was thrilled. “It’s beautiful, Walter!” She smiles big. It’s me and you when we little, he smiles.

I found the picture in the attic so I want you to have it. Qiana gave Walter a big hug. He hugs her back. “I’m going to miss you so much!” She cries.

Qiana, we need to get going now, Killian says to her. Oh okay… Bye Walter, she frowns. Walter saw the car leaving.

In the car...

“Killian…?” She asked him. “Where are we going to live?” She said sadly while looking at the window of the moving car. He smirks at her. My love, we’re going to live in Las Vegas for my new career.

“W-what do you mean a new career?!” She tilts her head to the side. Instead of being a terrorist and criminal mastermind… I am going to be owning a casino, I will be a mafia leader to my men, he sneers.

“But can I still follow my dreams to be a vet?” She smiles sadly. He snorts. He turns to her with an unpleasant smile. The answer is no because you need to be there for our children. We are going to have like 14 or more, he sneers. She frowns.

It was February 21st and the day of wedding…

Her arms were covered with lacing, her dress laced and crystal florals. Also very long. Qiana’s hair was done in a curly ponytail. Even her lips were a color of red rose.

“You look gorgeous Qiana!” The lady said. Thank you, she whispers. “I know you’re nervous but this is your big day!”


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s your fiancé now!” Anna said. I let you two be, she smiles as she leaves the room. You look beautiful, he smirked at her. She looks at him and sighs. 

She turns back the mirror with a sad look on her face. “What’s wrong?” He frowns. “Nothing… She says quietly. “There is something bothering you why don’t you tell me?” He raised an eyebrow.

She swallowed hard. Well…it’s just that, she puzzled. “Is my brother here?” She didn’t look at him but a sad look on her face. He snorts at her. She just gave him a look.

“Of course he is!” He barks. Because I have to invite your family and the person that I hate, he snarled. Also to make you happy, he sighs. Qiana grins at him. She smiles big when she sees her brother. Lance, he gloweringly said to him. Lance growls at him.

Then Killian left the room. “You ready?” He smiles softly. She nods at him. He pulls the veil down to her face. He walks her down the aisle.

Killian gave out his hand and I gave him my hand. He pulls the veil over her head. He smirked at her.

Today we gather here for Killian and Qiana’s ceremony…. They did the prayers. “Killian, will you take Qiana to be your beloved wife for life and death?” The pastor asked him. I do, he smirks.

“Now Qiana do you take Killian to be your husband for life and death?” He asks her. “I do… She was brave to say it without tears. Qiana puts a ring on his right finger. He did the same to her.

“Now you can kiss the bride!” The pastor smiles. He steps in front of her and lifts her chin. Placed his hands on her waist, she put her hands on his chest. He gave her a hard kiss. After the wedding….

“Smile!” The camera man said. “You smile beautifully Qiana!” The camera man smiles. “Thank you… She whispered. “Auntie Qiana!” The two kids running towards her. Their mother and her daughter with her guide dog walking towards her too. You look beautiful Qiana, her cousin smiled at her. Thank you Adica, she blushed. Killian frowns when he sees their mom who has cancer.

The two girls and a boy, age of 7, hugged their aunt. Amelia go get Mary and Peter so they can meet your uncle Killian. The girl nods at her mom. “Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?” She smiles. I’m Nathan, he gave a sly smile. 

My name is Zoey, she looks straight, she smiles. “She’s binding.” Nathan said to him. Goldie who helps move in front of her uncle. She is about to touch Killian’s face. Before she could touch his face. He held her hand and smiled at her.

“Your hand feels cold like metal?” She frowns. It is, he grins. “Oh shut up Peter!” An older girl growls. “Make me!” Peter smirks. “There are now!” Their mom said.

Amelia ran to give a hug to Killian. I’m Amelia. She hugs tight. “It’s so nice to meet you!” She smiles at him. He hugs her back.

Peter rubs Zoey’s hair. Sup squirt, he laughs. “Hey, don’t do that!” She giggles. I’m Mary and nice to meet you uncle Killian, she smiles.

I am Peter looking for adventure with my sidekick Mary girl, he smirked. “Oh shut up!” She said with annoyance.

After they met their uncle and went to talk to other family members.

Qiana, you married a handsome man, her aunt said. You finally give up your stupid dreams of yours, she said. Killian turns to Qiana to see that her eyes are closed tight.

My dreams it’s not stupid, ok aunt Ariana. “Speak up girl!” She snaps at her. “I said my dreams are not stupid!” She said with a sad look.

The old lady laughs at that. No wonder your parents were always disappointed in you, she snorts.“You wanted to be a veterinarian and what kind of dream is that?” She snots. Killian looks at Qiana with a hurt expression on his face.

At dinner….

“Why do we have to sit at the kiddie table?” Peter groans. “Because you act like stupid idiot in the table!” Mary sneers. “Oh shut up!” He growls.

“Adica has your cancer treatment going?” Qiana asked. There going fine but the doctor says I have very little time, she frowns. So Tom is going take care of them and live with him and kids in Orlando. Qiana frowned. It’s been hard for them after Todd left us, she frowns.

Mary and Peter are not happy about moving with my brother, she frowns. “They say that they have a life and they don’t want to leave their friends!” She sighs. “They need to understand that you’re sick!” Tom growls. But the three youngest are super happy because I would take them to fun places, he smiles.

Tom was always there for me, she smiles. “Sure, thing sis!” He grins.

Qiana smiles at Adica. Qiana, you look very beautiful, a lady who went with Lance. Thank you, Marcy, she softly smiles. “Lance, I didn’t know you were dating?” Ariana smirked.

Marcy and Lance laughs at that. We’re not dating at all, he said nervously. He just asked me because he had a extra invitation, she said seriously. “Qiana, you know after the wedding and few years comes children?” Yes I do know and I know I always want one, she smiles. We planning to have a lot, Killian sneers. Her aunt smiles big. After dinner…

Lance saw Qiana dancing with Killian. “So Lance, I guess you’re not ready to let her go?” Marcy smirked at him. I know someday I have to let go, he frowns. Time flies so quickly, he sighs.

I’ve raised her when she like seven, he said. Our parents died in a car accident and she was heartbroken about that but she was lot happier with me. All time I was overprotective of her.

Marcy smiles at him. I bet you were a good brother, softly smiled.

After the wedding….

She gave Lance a goodnight hug. She waves goodbye to him in the car.

Their honeymoon was in the hotel.

“Are you ready my love?” He grins. “For what?” She frowns. He gave her a look. She swallowed hard knowing what.


End file.
